Being His Fake Wife Is Weird
by 0RainbowRave0
Summary: Descole's science buddies think he's married, but since he isn't but he doesn't want to let his buddies down, he asks Emmy to be his fake wife for the night. Emmy on the other hand, doesn't want to but agrees anyway. Warning, Emmy x Descole fluff. Read and Review please!
1. Does this count as a date?

**Being His Fake Wife Is Weird**

**(Warning, this Fanfic contains Emmy x Descole from the game series Professor Layton. If you don't like it, get out.)**

Today was just a regular Saturday for Emmy, or at least she thought it would be. She was going to sleep in, since she was tired from Friday night helping the Professor with some of his paper work, and of course she helped him with a puzzle, but it was pretty easy. Yawning, she woke up. She looked at the clock and almost fell off her bed. Oh god, it was six at night! She had slept in that late?! Well at least it was late for her. But she reminded herself that she did stay up until seven in the morning helping the Professor, and got home around at least ten. She groaned, she hated sleeping in because she didn't like the idea of getting off her sleeping schedule. She got out of bed, her hair was a mess. She tried to brush some of it out of her eyes. She ran to the bathroom , grabbing the nearest brush. She brushed it quickly and smoothly, looking in the mirror. Her hair had calmly went back to how it usually was. Her hair wasn't that hard to brush after all. She stayed in her night clothes though, since she figured that she wouldn't go out tonight. Actually not that she thought of it, she wasn't even hungry. She shrugged, and went back downstairs. She casually flipped through channels. Nothing was on at all, but there was something about animals but she didn't feel in the mood to lead interesting things about animals. She then heard a knock at her door. She muttered under her breath, damn it this was her day off, what could the Professor want now? When she opened the door, surprised to see it was actually Descole. She almost screamed, and slapped him. But she felt as if she couldn't. "Descole...What in the world-" She began to say, but was cut off by Descole. "Miss Altava, I'm sorry to barge in but I have a favour to ask of you." He said, coming in. He seemed...Nervous? Maybe not nervous, of course he wouldn't be nervous.

Emmy tried to be nice to him, since he looked to be nervous, and was acting nice to her. Usually, they would fight and say how much they hate each other but this time it seemed different somehow. She had made the two coffee, and was now sitting on the couch with Descole awkwardly next to her, sipping his coffee as if nothing was wrong with this. "Why are you here?" Emmy asked, maybe a little bluntly. Descole had sighed, and put his coffee on the small table next to him. "Well, like I said before, I have a favour to ask of you. I need you to be my fake wife, now now don't freak out Miss Altava! It is only for tonight." Descole said, trying to help calm the other down. She honestly now felt like she was going to slap him hard. "What?! I...You're suppose to be my enemy, not my fake husband!" She said, letting her anger out, looking as if she was going to explode. "Plus, I really don't want to go out." she said, actually it came out more as a whine. Descole only laughed softly, mostly because of the woman's whine. "Hush. I only want you to this one thing for me. You see, my science friends want me to come with them for dinner. They think I'm married, of course I'm not. But I don't want to seem lonely." Descole explained, smiling at her. To her it was more of a smirk. Like he was teasing her. "Why did you ask me then?" She said, huffing madly. He shrugged, and picked up his coffee sipping at it casually. "Mostly because you're really only the person I know whom would accept this." Emmy blinked, clearly confused. "What do you mean by that?" She said looking at him. "Well, I mean I'm sure you have a kind heart, yes?" Descole said, he actually for once had a light blush upon his cheeks. "You think so..?" Emmy blushed lightly as well, looking down into her coffee. God this was getting awkward, even for her.

"I'll do it." Emmy said after a while. Descole smiled faintly. "Really? Thank you, Miss Altava." She smiled a little back, she hoped she would regret this at all. "I'll go change now then." Emmy said, getting up. Descole nodded. Emmy ran to her room. She looked for a dress, it didn't have to be too flashy but she wanted to wear something pretty nice. She found a green coloured dress, that was a little sparkly. She almost always wore green. It was her favourite colour anyway. She heard footsteps coming closer to her room, she jumped out of her thoughts. "Are you alright Miss Altava?" She heard Descole say behind her door. "Descole, please just call me Emmy. But I'm fine, I'm trying to find matching shoes." She said, opening the door. "Alright, Emmy. My, you do look good though." She couldn't help but blush a little at what Descole had said. She nodded, and quickly found a pair of matching green high heel shoes. She smiled softly at the other. "I'm ready." She sighed a little, she was going to do her hair but she thought it looked good since she did just brush it a little more than an hour before so she was good.

When they finally had gotten to the restaurant, Emmy started to get a little nervous. What if Descole's friends didn't think she was actually Descole's wife? She would feel bad for Descole then..Wait..What was she saying?! No she wouldn't, he was her enemy after all! Anyway, after sitting down, she felt a little better. Descole's science friends was actually pretty nice, they just talked about stupid science things. She paid attention, and answered some questions when they would ask how they met and such. Finally after around two hours, Descole and her was finally walking out of the restaurant. "Thank you for taking me, really I actually had fun." She smiled at him softly. He had his hand on her shoulders. Descole smirked lightly, and stopped her from walking. "Me too, I wouldn't mind you being my wife someday." He laughed, clearly joking but Emmy almost took it seriously. "What?" She said, blushing. "I was joking, calm down dear." He laughed even more, which made Emmy laugh nervously. "Oh alright." She said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Oh, and here for agreeing to my favour." He kissed her cheek. Just that kiss made her heart flutter.

She was thinking that this night was good after all.


	2. Is this love?

**Hey, guys! I decided to continue this. It probably will only be around four or five chapters. It's really hard to update often, I only get to use the computer on the weekends since my parents are divorced. I'm really shy with my story...I'm natually like that actually. ^^; I'm more hyper, but since this is my first time actually getting off my lazy butt and writting stories, I'm shy. Anyway, to the story, yay!**

Emmy sat in Professor Layton's office, casually trying to figure out what she needed from the market. Flora sat beside her, reading a book silently. Yes, this was what they did when Luke and the Professor didn't take them on their 'adventures.' Emmy and Flora usually go on their own adventures, but it was really only going to the market.

"Hey, Emmy?" Flora asked, looking to the older woman whom what looking at her check list.

Emmy jumped slightly, since she was so into her thoughts, she usually spaced out. "Hm? What Flora?" She asked, looking to the younger girl.

Flora giggled softly, seeing Emmy spaced out a little too much. But, Flora didn't usually space out. She had always wondered why the other spaced out so much. "Why do you space out so much?" That wasn't her question she was going to ask, but she wanted to find out.

"Oh, ah..Grown up stuff, dear." Emmy said, laughing nervously.

Flora simply shrugged, she wasn't going to push her friend to tell her something, so she simply went back to reading.

It was dark outside, and Professor and Luke still wasn't home. It was expected of them really. Flora fell asleep. Emmy really needed to get home, but she couldn't just leave Flora there. Emmy sighed, one night sleeping in the office wouldn't be that bad.

She grabbed a blanket, and put it over Flora. She sat at the other end of the couch, quickly falling asleep.

In the morning, Luke and the professor still didn't come. Oh well, Emmy thought. It wasn't that bad sleeping in the office. She shrugged. Flora was awake, and right now was making tea.

"I'm going to go home now, Flora. If you want we can have tea together there." Emmy said while gathering her stuff. Luckily Flora didn't start to tea just yet.

"Oh, that sounds fine! thank you Emmy!" The girl smiled, bouncing up and down happily, she wouldn't be left alone again.

Emmy laughed, she thought of Flora as her daughter really, so she wanted best for her. "No problem, just gather your stuff and we'll be on our way." Emmy said, and Flora nodded.

After gathering their stuff and coming to Emmy's home, Emmy gasped when she saw who was standing at her front door, looking impasient. "Descole?!" Both girls said at the same time.

Descole smiled, looking happy right now. "Ah, Emmy! I was wondering where you were at. I missed you!"

Flora looked at Emmy, with curiosity. "What? What does he mean Emmy-" She was cut off by Emmy however. "Ah, Flora why don't you go inside and make tea?"

Flora looked suspicious, but she went inside anyway. Descole tried to follow, saying something about loving to have tea. But Emmy grabbed his collar, looking pretty pissed. "Why are you here?! shouldn't you be plotting some plan?" Descole only smiled, and pulled Emmy close, and quickly kissing her on the lips, and walked, or rather ran away. Emmy would have ran after, but she was in shock at the moment, she couldn't.

_What is this feeling I have when I see him... _Emmy thought, sitting in her chair alone in her house. The Professor came and picked Flora up hours ago, so now Emmy was left alone.

_Am I in love with him..? _She was thinking she did now, god this was crazy. She needed to confront Descole really badly.  
**I tried to spread out my pharagraphs, and I think I failed...^^; hehe...I'm sorry. Anyway, oh cifthanger~ I will update next weekend, I promise!**


	3. Some drama I think

**Hey guys! ;w; I had a pretty good weekend. (Other than some **_**frustrating**_** things that happened, but I'm fine now!) I just wanted to update on a friday, I might actually update all weekend! I have monday off too, but I might be going to my moms. Personally, I love my dads better but oh well. ;3; Before I go on with the story, I would like to reply to the awesome reviews I have!  
****xxLaytonAscotxx****: Thank you so much! I hope that I'm doing pretty well, I'm new to Professor Layton and stuff so...^^;  
****Bloody NailBunny****: I agree, I'm not much of a fan of yaoi..I used to be but now I'm not really into it heh. I'm trying to update as much as I can, trust me!  
****S. Solstace: ****I know, but thanks for telling me! chapter two is more spaced out, so you should read it!  
Okay, now on to the story!**

_

Waiting...Waiting..How long had she been waiting? a long time, it seems like it's been a long time. She was waiting for Descole to come. He had been coming to her house often, she didn't know if she liked it or not. It was strange. "Hm.." She said, while drinking tea. Just then there was a knock at her door.

Maybe it was Decole..She hoped so! She opened the door, yeah it was Descole. She lead him inside. "Descole..Why did you kiss me the other day?" She suddenly asked, oh god she was stupid, why did she ask that so suddenly! He looked...Like he was expecting that she would say it.

"Oh, well I wanted to kiss you of course!" He laughed, sitting down on a chair in her living room. She sat on her couch. "Seriously tell me." She said, crossing her arms.

Descole sighed, it was more of a frustrated one really. "Now Emmy, no need to be so fussy." He smiled a little, looking over at her.

She looked away, he hated this feeling. She knew she had feelings for him, she knew it. God what would Professor say...? Would he be mad? She hoped not. After all, she really loved working with Professor Layton. She loved cracking hard puzzles.

She felt someone stroking her hair gently, so gently she could barely even feel it now. "Emmy..Please don't be mad." He said, frowning. He was right next to her on the couch.

"I'm not mad, I'm just...Confused, you could put it." She said, moving back a little. She felt slightly uncomfotable right now.

He just nodded, and didn't say anything else. He looked sad, she couldn't help but feel sad with him. Did she make him sad? Oh no..  
"I'm going to go now, I'll see you tomorrow then." He stood up, he still had that gleam of sadness in his eyes. She wanted to grab his hand and say 'No don't go please!' But, she couldn't. She nodded at him, saying a goodbye. She couldn't wait to see him tomorrow..Wait, no! she really shouldn't be hanging out with him! This was wrong..She sighed, and flopped onto the couch. She silently fell asleep, hoping tomorrow would be better.

**I'm sorry if this has any spelling errors, I'm trying my best since I suck at spelling..ono But I hope you liked this chapter!**


	4. A hurt kitten

**DON'T KILL ME FOR NOT UPDATING QUICKLY! ;A; I was pretty busy today, I couldn't write. But, I'm going to try to make this as long as I can, I'm not reply to reviews right now, since I kinda want to hury up and finish this chapter! So yeah! ^^ Oh, this chapter is really only a filler chapter since I didn't want Descole in this chapter.**

She had a weird dream that night, when she woke up in the morning she couldn't remember it at all. Today was a tuesday, She checked her phone. Professor hadn't called her so that meant she was probably not going to work today. Fine by her, she really didn't feel like working today.

In the afternoon, she hummed a tune to herself, simply walking around her small house just to relax, she had been stressing herself a little too much this week. She needed to calm down a bit and breathe.

After relaxing, she sat at her window quietly. Just looking out the window, seeing the afternoon sun and it's glory. it was nice relaxing, She should do it more often. She wished she had time to, but ever since she started to work with the Professor it was hard to even relax. She shook her head, she needed to focus on better things. Not stress.

_Next Day_  
The next day was a working day, and actually she got to go on an adventure with the Professor and Luke. It was an easy one, nothing too hard. When they had finally got home it was late at night, she groaned and fell onto her bed. Today really worn her out.

But at least she got out today and actually did something. After just laying in bed, well really taking a nap she finally got up and went to the living room. It was one in the morning, wow the night had ent by fast. But then dhr kept hearing a weird sound coming from her backyard.

At first she ignored it since she thought it might be a racoon or something. But now the more she listened, it sounded more like a cat..

She finally went outside, and sat a helpless kitten laying there, it looked really hurt. She gasped a little, quickly taking the kitten in her hands, since it was small. It didn't look that old really. It meowed softly, in pain.

Right now she wished that Luke was here to talk to this poor kitten to see what happened. She didn't know what to do, what could she do? She actually hadn't had any pets before. Would a vet be open at this time of the night?

Maybe, she hoped one would be.

But now she realized, that now how would she take him to the vet? Oh god this was crazy..She needed to call the Professor. He would probably be up.

She put the hurt kitten in a mini cardboard box with blankets. Hm...She wondered if the kitten was okay. He or she didn't look too bad, but it was most likely in pain.

After that, she called the Professor, to her relief he answered it.

"Hm, hello Emmy?" Asked Layton, his voice was sleepy, oh no did she wake him up?

She hoped she didn't wake him up, that wouldn't be good plus it's rude to disturb someone when they're sleeping..

"Professor, I found a hurt kitten, and I need to take it to the vet. I don't have a car so..I can't take the kitten to the vet. Could you please help me?"

Layton's eyes widened but of course emmy couldn't see it. "Oh I see..Well then, I'll be right over."  
Emmy smiled softly. "Alright, thank you!"

After the Professor hung up, she watched the cat and examined it closely. It was bruised and scratched up.

'The poor thing..' Emmy thought sadly. She loved animals, and cats were cute to her. So this pretty much broke her heart.

-Time skip, to when they get to the vet.-  
When they got to the vet, it was actually still open! She was so happy to that it was. They checked in. One of the workers took the kitten into a backroom to see what was wrong with it.

They waited for at least an hour, it felt like a day to Emmy. It turns out, the kitten must have gotten in a fight and got scars from it. But the vet said the kitten would be fine, it would need to rest and have a good home. Emmy was going to keep the kitten, she wanted a pet anyway! She then asked the vet if it was a boy her girl, the vet said they checked before and it was a girl. The vet helped the kitten's wounds, and gave Emmy medicine and advice on how to take care of the kitten.

On the ride home, the Professor said he could help, him and Luke. But Emmy refused to let them help, she wanted to help the kitten by herself. Hm...Speaking of the kitten, what should she name it? she decided that she would name it tomorrow, after all it was late.

When she finally got home, she thanked the Professor for everything. He nodded, and said something about how a Gentleman always helps a lady in need. That made me smile a little.

She let the kitten sleep in the cardboard box, it seemed to love Emmy finally got to her bed, she curled up into it, and fell asleep quickly.

**Hoped you guys liked this long chapter! ^^ I honestly had no idea what I was going to do in this chapter, but I tried my best!**


End file.
